Wigglevine Wonders
Wigglevine Wonders 'is the thirty-fitfh stage in ''Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the seventh stage in the Forest world. It is preceded by Springy Spores and followed by Muncher Marathon. Overview This stage evolves around the use of Wigglevines to move across the stage. Aside from Wigglevines, there are normal vines throughout the stage as well. Some of these Wigglevines take the Kongs across the stage while others slowly descend or disappear. On many occasions in the stage, the Kongs are attack by Tiki Zings as they ride of large gaps on Wigglevines. The must climb up and down on the creature's vines to dodge them. Other common enemies here include Tiki Dooms, Tiki Goons and Chomps. Walkthrough Items K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the Kongs ride over a large abyss with a Wigglevine for the first time, the letter K flies up to them with a trail of Bananas. *O: In the second part of the stage when the Kongs must use a Wigglevine to cross a large gap, they should climb between two Tiki Zings to grab the letter O that flies towards them. *N: On the Wigglevine before the checkpoint, the Kongs can find a large group of bananas with the letter N in it. The Kongs should maneuver along the vine of the Wigglevine to grab it *G: In the third part of the stage where the Kongs must ride a Wigglevine over a large gap, the letter G flies up to the primates just before the reach the other side of the pit. Puzzle Pieces * 1. At the beginning of the stage, the Kongs should jump up from a mushroom with a Tiki Goon on it to find an area hidden in the canopy. A Puzzle Piece is in this area in plain sight. * 2. When the heroes land on the platform right after crossing the abyss with the letter K, they should pound on a strange plant to reveal a Puzzle Piece. * 3. Shortly after the Kongs lower them selves with the small Wigglevine right after the second Puzzle Piece, the primates should jump on a platform hidden in the canopy climb upwards to a series of Wigglevines. They can jump across all of these creature's vines to reach a Barrel Cannon that shoots them into a Bonus stage. There, they must grab 80 bananas, two Banana Coins and one Extra Life Balloon places around several small, stationary platforms within thirty seconds. If they collect everything fast enough, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 4. Hidden in the canopy just after the checkpoint is a DK Barrel. The Kongs should pick it up and throw it at the sand bag nearby to reveal the fourth Puzzle Piece. * 5. On the platform located immediately after the fourth Puzzle Piece. the primates should use their Ground Pound move to smash the cracked piece of ground. When it breaks, they fall downwards into a Barrel Cannon that shoots them up into a hidden area in the canopy. Above the exit to this hidden area is the fifth Puzzle Piece. * 6. On the platform following the area with the letter G, the heroes should pound on a strange flower to make it spit out a Puzzle Piece. * 7. Immediately before the final area where the Kongs use the Wigglevine, they should pound on a strange plant to reveal the final Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * '''Gold: 1:57:00 * Silver: 2:01:00 * Bronze: 2:22:00 Gallery World 5 7 K.jpg World 5 7 O.jpg World 5 7 N.jpg World 5 7 G.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 1.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 2.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 3.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 4.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 5.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 6.jpg World 5 7 Puzzle Piece 7.jpg World 5 7 Slot Machine Barrel.jpg WigglevineWonders265.png|Wigglevine Wonders's Bonus Stage. Videos de:Lianengehangel Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Locations Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Forest Stages (theme) Category:Forest Stages